Valkyries
The Valkyries are a group of Woden's followers who he grants power to. They often act as his guards and perform as a group on-stage. It is implied that the Valkyries are all sexually involved with Woden. History The Valkyries began performing as a group after Wodens incarnation. Laura Wilson had witnessed most of them perform and had a poster of the original line-up on her bedroom wall. However, one of their most popular members, Brunhilde, was thrown out of the group after she alleged that the Valkyries performed sexual favours for Woden. Several of them were present at the meeting between Ananke and Laura at Valhalla, and guarded the throne room from outsiders. They also went with Woden to Fantheon, where Woden publicly offered ex-member Brunhilde the opportunity to rejoin the group, then withdrew it when she agreed to withdraw the allegations against him. Angered, she attempted to kill him and steal his powers, but was prevented by Minerva. The other Valkyries summoned the Bifrost and left with him. The Valkyries accompanied Woden to Dionysus's party. They also helped capture the Morrigan after Inanna's death, taking her to Valhalla to be imprisoned. A month later, they had to retrieve Sakhmet and bring her back to Valhalla after she got out of Eir's sight. They fought Persephone at Woden's command, but were overpowered by her. They were sent out to battle the underworld gods again at Valhalla, and Eir was given a special sword that could break through Persephone's vines. When that proved insufficient, Woden transformed them into the giant "Valkyrie Leviathan", which could only be thwarted by destroying his mechanical golem. However, Woden became uneasy with some of Ananke's actions, and hinted to Dionysus how he could dismantle the Leviathan, which he did. Eir and Göndul accompanied Woden to his interview for the November 2014 issue of Pantheon Monthly. The interviewer questioned them about their treatment, and they told her they were paid, though they seemed embarrassed and reluctant to answer. Members *'Brunhilde' is a former Valkyrie who became bitter after being kicked out by Woden. She spread rumours about him, but recanted them when he offered to let her return to the group. After he refused, humiliating her, she attempted to kill him. *'Eir' is another Valkyrie, and is tasked with the job of watching over Sakhmet. *'Göndul' accompanied Woden and Eir to the Pantheon Monthly interview. Appearance In the 2010s Recurrence, the Valkyries are all tall Asian women. Woden claims this is an aesthetic, but most believe it is a fetish. They dress in black armour-like outfits decorated with glowing neon lines, similar to Woden's costume. They also wear helmets that resemble Woden's. Powers The Valkyries draw their power from Woden, presumably in a similar way to how Ananke grants the gods their powers, as hinted at by the way Woden used Brunhilde's suit to tempt her. Woden is able to take their power away at any given time, showing that while they are powerful, they are not anywhere near as powerful as the gods. Like Woden, they can summon the Bifrost, allowing them to travel between places - although the Underground seems to be the only exception. The Bifrost's appearance ranges from multicoloured portals to coloured spotlight portals. The Valkyries have been gifted with numerous weapons by Woden, including swords of various designs, as well as technological rifles that fire some form of energy blast. One sword used by Eir was said to be powerful enough to challenge Persephone. Brunhilde's gauntlet also seemed capable of forming a bladed weapon, which potentially could be used by other members of the Valkyries. When assembled together, using his divine technology Woden can combine the Valkyrie into a large mech dubbed the "Valkyrie Leviathan" that is roughly the size of Valhalla. The mech itself utilises a much larger version of Eir's sword and is equipped with chest cannons that are revealed in the under-armour. Woden controls this via a "mechanical golem", which, once destroyed, causes the Leviathan to revert back into the separate Valkyries. Mythology In Norse mythology, the valkyries are a group of women who visit battlefields and bring half of the dead to Valhalla, ruled over by Odin. Category:Valkyries